Many homes as well as other types of buildings utilize outer storm doors in addition to the inner doors. It is well known that when both doors fit tightly, differential air pressures created when one door is closed and the other door is moved from open to closed position make closure difficult. Various types of air relief devices, as for example those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,422 can be installed into the storm door to eliminate these differentials quickly and thus ease the closure.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of air relief mechanism which can be manufactured and installed at lesser cost and with greater speed than heretofore obtainable and which is durable and long lasting in use.